Three Vampire Dads and One Baby
by papercut20
Summary: the ladies head off to fashion week, leaving Nessie with the guys. what will happen when you leave a young Nessie with three vampire guys? can Edward, Emmett and Jasper handle this?
1. Chapter 1: THE BIG NEWS

Three vampire dads and one baby

hey guys, this is my very first fanfic. so be gentle ok? i am very happy that i am able to do the transition from reader to writer sooner than i expected. i hope i did well at least. reviews are good, they would help me see if i have what it takes to write. lol.

**a/n**: what happens when you leave a young nessie in the care of three vampire guys. Nessie here is a half –vampire baby but her growth rate is not as fast as written in the book. She is almost a year old.

**DC**: Twilight was shared, now Twilight inspired. Thanks Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Alice POV

"I've got it! I've got it! I've got it!" I screamed as I got out of my yellow Porsche. I was practically running in my haste to get inside the house. _I am just so perfect! _I kept shouting in my mind. When I got to the living room, I found Edward, Jasper and Emmett grimacing like they were in pain. Edward looked most pained. The movie they were watching forgotten.

"What is wrong with you guys?" I asked them.

"Duh, Alice do you really have to shout?" Emmett dryly answered.

"Honey, super hearing remember?" Jasper added.

"And please stop whatever it is you're thinking. I have it worse. My ears are ringing and I think I'm going to have a headache." Edward said.

I rolled my eyes at the three. They will not rain on my parade. This will be a great week, as seen through my vision. I turned my back to them and headed for the stairs.

"Esme! Rosalie! Bella! Get down here!" I screamed. I know they can hear me without needing to shout but I just can't help it.

"Aaarrrggghhhh" Emmett covered his ears while Jasper and Edward both groaned.

"We are trying to watch a movie here! " Emmett complained. I turned to see what they were watching. Another Bourne movie. Figures, they love all the action. Emmett especially since he had it in his head that he wants to be a secret spy.

Esme, Rosalie and Bella were in front of me even before I turned back. I can't help the smile that came to my face as I waved what I'm holding in front of them.

"Guess what I have here."

"No way, Alice! You have them?" Rosalie said in a very excited voice. She was shushed by the three. We ignored them.

"That is great news, dear." Esme said. She laughed or rather giggled like a schoolgirl. Another groan came from the three.

"I can't believe you're doing this" Bella complained.

"That's it." Emmett stood up and turned off the huge TV.

"What is it that got you girls so excited?" He said as he walked to us. Jasper and Edward behind him.

I fanned the four envelopes in front of his face.

"All this noise for four envelopes?" Jasper was the one who asked since Emmett seemed lost.

"Hah._ These_ are not just envelopes. _These_ are invites to the New York Fashion week!" I dramatically told them. Rosalie squealed, Esme clapped in excitement, Bella groaned and the three boys seemed lost.

"You know as in Project Runway. Come on, Emmett, you know that."

"Do not." He protested darting a quick look at Edward and Jasper.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

Esme cleared her throat to get our attention back to the topic. Edward seemed bored. Jasper seemed excited as we were. Ha! At least there is one male in this house who understands.

"Oh right. I got it from a very reliable source. We leave for new York tonight!"

_Oh joy, I get to see the latest fashion. Heidi Klum will also be there. I am just so darn perfect. Perfect, perfect, perfect. _I sang again in my head.

Edward looked irritated at me. I just stuck out my tongue at him.

"Do you have to keep on singing that?" he asked

"And will you guys tone down the excitement level? You are getting jasper all girly here." Emmett laughed. Funny, I forgot all about that. Jasper must have picked up on our excited energy. So much for one male understanding. Edward was trying not to laugh. Emmett was not as reserved; he let out a loud one.

"Maybe you should get another invite here for Ol' Jazz" he was laughing hard now. Jasper looked stunned.

Rose walked to stand by Em and gave him one loud smack at the back of his head.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"For being stupid." Rose told him. "I need to pack." She added. Esme nodded in agreement and turned toward the staircase. I could hear her talking to Carlisle on the phone as she went up the stairs. Which reminds me...?

"By the way, where is Nessie?" I ignored Bella's look.

"She's with Grampa Carlisle. They went for a walk." Emmett gets a kick out of calling Carlisle grampa.

"Ok. Rose you go pack. Bella, wait for me in your room."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Do you think I'm going to let you pack by yourself?" I rolled my eyes at her.

Bella POV

Alice rolled her eyes at me. I felt so irritated right now, I might just strangle her right here right now. Fashion week? She has got to be kidding me. Although the invites are proof of how serious she is, but me going to Fashion week? Ugh, I'd rather hang myself. Edward was looking at me with that sheepish look I know so well. He knows something. Must have read something in Alice's crazy head.

"You better spill it out, Edward."

"Spill what?" he asked so innocently. He turned to join Emmett and Jasper who were resuming their movie. Gunshots were ringing all over the house. Talk about super hearing. They were complaining not just five minutes ago and here they are now watching with the volume too high. _Men_. I followed Edward.

"Tell me what Alice has in store for me."

"I am shocked, Bella. You know I have all your best intentions in mind." Alice said. She placed her arm around my shoulders and gave me a quick squeeze before darting to her room.

"Well, she has decided to give you a total makeover once you get there." Fear for what was in store for me must have registered in my face. Edward chuckled. "Not that you need it, love." He added.

"I heard that! She so does need a major makeover." Alice shouted from above the stairs. Emmett growled this time.

"Can't you guys see I'm trying to concentrate on the movie here?" He shouted.

"Why do you need absolute concentration to understand all that? It's just shooting guns and stuff." I can' help mock him. He growled at me. Edward hissed. I laughed.

I kissed Edward on the cheek and went upstairs to pack. Two seconds later I was sort of surprised to see Alice sitting on our bed when I entered the room.

I let out one long sigh. "What now? You done packing already?" I asked grumpily.

Alice had to laugh at that. Her musical laughter failed to make me smile right now. I was just too upset. I began packing things inside my travel bag while she watched. I threw in my favourite jeans to the bag and saw Alice grimace like I hurt her. I threw in a couple more old shirts from my pre-vampire days just to annoy her more. That gave me some satisfaction.

"There I'm done." I said after closing the travel bag.

"No you're not." Alice said and she re-opened the bag and dumped all the contents to the bed.

"Honestly, Bella, are you trying to give me a heart attack here?" she picked up one shirt and threw it back to the bed with a disgusted noise. She then pushed me towards the dresser and with military precision she must have gotten from Jasper, she supervised my packing.

"_Alice...are you trying to give me a heart attack here?" _Now it was my turn to be horrified. I held up a blouse so daring, I don't think anyone would wear it. The red blouse with its plunging neckline was just too much.

"This is not mine." I said through clenched teeth.

"I know. I bought it for you last week. When I saw that we were going to New York, I took the liberty of buying you the appropriate clothing needed. "She explained.

"I guess you were already packed since last week?" I wryly asked her.

"Of course." Came her simple reply. Seeing that I was not going to be of much help, she then packed for me not bothering to let me see what she put inside my bag. She was moving so fast and singing in her melodic voice. She really is excited about this.

_This is going to be one long week_. I shuddered at the thought.

Emmett POV

_Oh man, what a move! _This Bourne guy is good. I could just see myself in his shoes. Only better. Being bullet-proof and all. Good thing the girls have gone upstairs. This movie really needs my full concentration if I want to become a spy someday. Need pointers and stuff.

_Shoot him, you idiot! Ahhh, nice move_.

"Emmett, if you say one more nice move, I'm turning this off" Edward said. I turned to look at him and pretend to shoot him. He rolled his eyes.

_You're just jealous 'coz you ain't got those moves my brother._

Edward just ignored me.

_Bet I can do better. Bang! _I pretend to shoot the TV with my invisible gun.

"Hey, jazz. Want to play spy later?" I asked as inspiration came to me.

"No."

"Why not?"

He sighed, "Emmett, if I want to shoot you, I would have done so a long time ago. Believe me I have been tempted many times but it's just a waste of good bullets. Now be a good boy and just watch." His eyes never left the TV.

_And you call yourself a soldier _

Edward had to chuckle at that. And then he shook his head. "No." He said.

_Drat his mind reading thingy is getting on my nerves. I haven't asked him yet and he already knows. Wonder if Carlisle would want to. Nah can't see me playing with my dad. Playing with your brothers is ok but with your old man, weird. Maybe I would just go with the girls. These two are no fun. Besides I love Heidi Klum and project runway is cool with all those cool fashion..... _

Edward looked at me.

_Shit, I didn't just say that, did I? No, it's his mind reading thing again._

I can see him fighting not to laugh.

_If you dare tell that to the others, I'm going to kill you. You hear that, Edward? KILL YOU._

"Whatever, Emmett." He was laughing now. Jasper still ignored us and continued to watch the movie.

Jasper POV

_This house is one mad house. All these crazy emotions are getting too much for me. God, I shudder at the feeling of actually wanting to go to that stupid Fashion week. Shoot, Edward, pretend you didn't hear that ok? Alice will kill me._

I did not bother to look at him. He knows anyway. Emmett, on the other hand, is really getting on my nerves. Spy? What a stupid notion. Back in my days, if you want to fight and shoot guns you just do it. No need to hide and stuff. But I have to say this Bourne guy has nice moves.

"Not you too." Edward muttered under his breath.

Emmett stood up and went behind the couch. He's in his spy mode now. I could feel him behind my head as he pretend to hide from his enemies. I don't need to turn to know he has his fingers formed into a mock gun. And that he is probably pointing it to my head or Edward's. _God, what an idiot_.

"I couldn't agree more." Came Edward's grumble.

I sighed with mock exasperation at my sometimes not so favourite brother. Don't get me wrong I love my brothers and sisters, but Emmett can be too much sometimes. Maybe this immortal thing is getting inside his head making him crazy as time passes.

Good thing the girls are going on a vacation. Four less emotions to deal with. I guess I'm sort of thankful to this Fashion week. Fashion week......fashion week...week!

"The hell..." I stood up immediately that Edward looked up alarmed. Emmett came out of his hiding place behind the couch.

"That's it, jazzy boy. Give me your best shot." He said in his spy voice.

"Emmett, will you shut up for a sec. Stop being Emmett for a while."

"What's wrong, jasper?" Edward asked

"Don't you guys realize what the hell is happening here? Fashion Week!" I nearly shouted.

"O....K..., jazz. Calm down." Emmett said with a sympathetic face. "If you want to go, Edward and I would understand."

"No stupid. That's not it. Fashion Week means they will be gone for a week!" I waited for them to get it.

"Sooo...." Emmett stressed waiting for an explanation. He still didn't get it. Edward at least seems to understand.

"Nessie." We both said.

Rose POV

I can't believe Alice did it. New York Fashion Week! All the in people in the fashion world will be there. Plus I get to show off my stunning beauty. I can't wait for those supermodels to see the competition. I flipped my hair as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Boy, no one can compete with this.

"Rose, we're ready. You ready?" I heard Alice say.

"Coming." I picked up my bag and proceeded to go down. Alice, esme and Bella were already downstairs. But they were frowning. Well in Alice and esme's face that was new. Bella had that frown since we learned of the trip.

"What's wrong?" I asked Alice.

"They're what's wrong." She said pointing with her lips towards the door.

Standing in front of the door were Jasper, Edward and Emmett. Emmett had his arms folded to his chest. A pose I know so well. Who is he trying to intimidate?

"What is it this time?"

"You guys are going to Fashion _Week_." Jasper said. He looked murderous.

I snickered, "Why, Jasper, you jealous?"

"Hell, I'm not."

"Then why the attitude?" I asked him. He just shrugged. Damn Emo kid. I turned to Emmett.

"Baby, why don't you step away from the doorway so we can go?"

"Sorry, babe."

"What the fu...hell are you guys doing?" I quickly revised what I was about to say. Esme was already frowning. We are going to be late for our flight.

"Ladies, have you thought about this?" Edward asked. The perfect gentleman.

"NO. Edward!" came Alice's horrified screech. She must have seen something.

This is really getting on my nerves now. "Somebody better explain what is going on here! I am getting annoyed and you guys don't want that."

Emmett took a step forward with hands facing me as if trying to placate a child.

"Calm down, Rose honey. What we were trying to say is that you ladies are going to Fashion week."

"No shit, Emmett. I thought we were just heading off to Wal-Mart. You know where we're going. Haven't you heard Alice?" Alice's eyes narrowed at that.

"Rose, fashion week as in week! You'll be gone for a week!" he looked panicked

"That's it." I walked towards Emmett and gave him a smack to the head.

"Owww, that really hurt Rose. What was that for now?" He was rubbing his head.

"You know em, sometimes you have the mentality of a stupid sheep."

"I thought all sheep are stupid." Edward said

"Yeah, but the stupid ones are even stupider."

"Err, Rose, is that even a word?" Jasper asked

"Oh shut up!" I am really mad now.

Esme POV

I hate to watch my children fight like ill-mannered brats. But at this point I understand the girls. The boys are acting stupid. Might as well put a stop to this before someone drew blood. Figuratively speaking that is.

"Calm down, Rose." I placed my hand on her shoulder. Restraining her from attacking Jasper.

I turned to the boys, "Now, will you three explain what this is about? Or would you like me to call your father so he can translate?"

"Esme, what we were trying to say is that you guys will be gone for a week. You're forgetting something or someone" Edward started to explain.

"And what is that, dear?"

"You're forgetting Nessie." It was Jasper who continued.

"We can't take Nessie." Alice stated matter-of-factly

"I can stay." Bella immediately volunteered.

"Oh, shut up Bella. You're coming period." Alice and Rose said at the same time. Bella's shoulder slumped. If this would not turn out to be a brawl, I might have laughed.

"Ok. I understand you." I said to the boys. I understand perfectly now where they're coming from. A laugh wants to escape from me.

"It's just a week boys. Surely you can handle that. Nessie, being a sweet child and all. She won't be a bother." I used the most soothing voice I can muster.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett looked panic-stricken.

Alice POV

_Oh, great. This three had to go mental right now_

I am getting as annoyed as Rose right now. The way these three idiots were acting is affecting the perfect vision I had about this trip. Trust men to go panicky when faced with domestic stuff.

"What is eating you guys so much? Is it because we'll be gone for a week or is it because of Nessie?" I just had to ask.

"Nessie." They all answered at the same time.

"Sheesh, how can taking care of one little, cute baby for a week cause you guys to go mental?"

"Alice, we don't know how to take care of a baby." Emmett really looked worried.

"You do fine every day." Rose threw in.

"Yeah, but you guys are around...." poor jazz, this must be a peach for him.

I counted to ten before I even answered. "You'll do fine, trust me." I finally said.

The three looked defeated. My heart went out to them. No, I take that back. This trip is _the_ trip and no one can stop us from going. They can mope and cry for all I care.

"Fine. Wait for us here." I told the three. I motioned Esme, Rosalie and Bella to follow me to the dining room.

"Don't .Tell. Me. We. Are. Not. Going." Rose said through clenched teeth. She sat down and placed her palms on the table. I can see she is trying to stay calm.

"And what ruin, Alice's perfect plans?" Bella just had to say that. Well Bella will be Bella. But I am tougher than her. Tough luck.

"Nuh-uh. We are going. So quit whining, Bella. You are going to thank me after this."

"Can you see that happening, Alice?"

"Yeah, I do." I said rather smugly, "But first we need to do this for them." I pulled out a pen and paper. They understood.

We worked on the list for less than five minutes and when done, we went back to the living room. They did not budge from the door. _(Sigh) what is it with these Cullen men. _I thought

Edward looked straight at me and I almost, almost, gave in. Hate to see my fave bro looking like that. I handed him the piece of paper. He seemed more stable than the two. He scanned the paper quickly; a sort of smile was tugging the corners of his mouth.

"Bella, love, you sure about this?" he looked at his wife.

"Actually Edward, I am not sure about this trip...ouch!" Rose pinched her, "but I am sure you could handle taking care of REnesmee." Nice save.

I could see the look she gave Edward. The look that says, I'm held captive by your crazy sisters, what can I do? I stepped in between before Edward changes his mind.

"Eddy, Emmy, Jazzy...you guys are the most responsible (Rose had to stifle a laugh there), good guys I know. You'll do well, ok?" I said in my most sugary voice. I picked up my bag and the others seemed to use that to get moving. Esme was out the door after kissing each of her sons on the cheek. Rose almost dragged Bella through the door. Ignoring her husband. Well that's Rosalie, when she's pissed at someone, she really means it.

Bella and Edward only managed a quick kiss to the lips and a parting love you's before Rose managed to get her out the door. I kissed Jasper on the lips at the same time whispering he be good and that it's going to be ok.

Emmett was pouting like a kid because Rose ignored him.

"I still say this is not fair...." he was mumbling. I gave him a smack to the shoulders for that.

"Ouch, Alice. I am really abused at this house." He complained.

"Don't be stupid ok, Emmett?" I said as I kissed his cheek. "Follow the list and you'll be fine."

"Sure, sure. Easy for you to say."

"I'll bring you back something. How about an autograph of Heidi Klum?" I asked him.

He seemed to think about it for a while before answering in a not too subtle excited voice, "Can you also get Michael Kors and Nina Garcia's?"

Edward and Jasper looked at him like he was crazy which was really the case.

"Will do." I laughingly answered. Emmett is just so cute.

I turned to head for the door. I am too aware that the three were right behind me. Rose was already pounding on her car's horn.

"Uh, Alice..." Emmett hesitantly started to say

"What is it now, Emmett?"

"When you say that it will be ok, you do mean ok right? I mean you saw that we will be ok right?"

_Hmmm, he got me there. Will it be better if I lie or just tell them?_

Edward looked annoyed again. Em and Jazz were looking expectedly at me.

"Well.....I really can't say. I mean, Nessie is a half-breed. You know I can't see her. I'm saying it's going to be okay from gut feeling. Bye-bye!" and with that I sped towards Rosalie's car.

It was hilarious to see three full grown vampire men so panic-stricken, their eyes almost popping out of their sockets. If it were possible they would go paler than they are now. And if it were more possible, I swear they looked ready to faint.


	2. Chapter 2: SO WHAT NOW?

**A/N**: nessie is still a half mortal/immortal baby growing at a human pace. mental development..we'll just have to see. thank you so much to those who gave me my first reviews, they mean so much to me. now i am more nervous than ever. lol, just don't want to disappoint you guys.

**DC**: Twilight was shared and now Twilight inspired. Thanks Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: SO WHAT NOW?

Edward POV

The three of us walked back to the house at a _human pace_. Yeah, things were that bad. Emmett was even dragging his feet as he walked. Jasper was still looking stunned and gloomy.

"How can they do this to us?" Emmett all but wailed as he slumped to the couch. It almost broke in half at his weight. Jasper sat next to him and patted his shoulder. I just sat beside them.

"We'll be fine...we'll be fine." He kept saying. It was like comforting a child, which in Emmett's case is sometimes true.

_Fine? It's going to be a disaster! _Emmett thought.

"Will you guys quit it? You act as if my daughter's a brat." I felt the need to defend Nessie. I don't know if I should feel annoyed or amused by the entire situation.

"Come on, Eddy, you know that's not the case." Emmett explained, "What do we know about taking care of a baby?"

"And like duh, Edward. We have been in this world for like ages already, centuries even. We have done and seen a lot of things but _this_?" Emmett continued to argue. I just shrugged as a reply.

"Oh Alice, Esme and Rosalie better be enjoying their week off. I'm getting even." He really is acting like a child now.

"You didn't mention Bella." Jasper commented.

"Bella? She was held captive by Alice and Rose! She's not happy about leaving Nessie as we are. And I can't believe my Rose didn't even bother to kiss me goodbye!! I can't believe our own mother would do this! I hope it would stop raining in New York!! ...I can't believe I didn't finish watching Bourne Ultimatum! What is this?" He flicked on the TV and saw what was on.

"I think that's The Pacifier, man." Jasper answered him.

"OMG, Jazz! Look at that big guy! He's a nanny/super soldier??Ugh, I just can see myself in his shoes. This is one freaky, messed up world!" he is now officially panicking.

I felt a wave of calm come over me and I knew it was Jasper. I looked over to him and gave him my best Thank You look.

"Wow, man, this is nice...I feel so nice." Emmett gushed.

Jasper stood up. "You know what, Edward? I think we can pull this off. We'll show them that we are responsible and mature (he looked pointedly at Emmett) enough to actually do this. I mean Nessie's a good girl. How hard could that be?"

"And we have this." I waved the piece of paper Alice left. I scanned the list,_ Huh doesn't seem that complicated. _

"And we have Carlisle to help us." Jasper said, feeling more positive this time.

"Hell yeah! Carlisle!" Emmett sat up straight.

That was how Carlisle saw us when he and Nessie came through the back door. They were both laughing. Clearly relaxed from their walk. He was carrying my daughter in his arms. our father just nodded in our direction. I think I saw him let out a sigh. He slowly placed Nessie on the floor next to her toys. Nessie went straight for her Barbie dolls.

"I guess they already left?" he said slowly.

We all looked at him not bothering to answer, our faces said enough.

_Hmmm, they sure don't look good. How can they handle Nessie if they are like this?_

"Whoa, Carlisle. What just crossed your mind?"

"I thought you guys don't look well." He answered carefully.

"After that... you thought we can't handle Nessie?"

Jasper and Emmett turned sharply in Carlisle's direction.

"What do you mean we can't handle Nessie? Of course we can. We may not know shit about taking care of babies but we are responsible and mature _enough_ to do this." Emmett said.

Jasper and I gave him a wary look; both of us were shaking our heads. Emmett will be Emmett.

I had to glare at him too. He knows very well not to use crude words in front of Nessie.

_Oooppppssss, sorry Eddy. _

I just shrugged. Focusing again on Carlisle. He walked to us and sat on the opposite chair. He looked at each of us carefully.

* * *

Emmett POV

Carlisle looked at the three of us. He seemed uncomfortable. This doesn't look good. Suddenly Edward stood up like his pants were on fire.

"You can't be serious." He was speaking to Carlisle. As usual, Jasper and I are lost.

"Hello? There are vampires here who can't read minds." They both ignored me. They were staring at each other; a silent communication was going on. That I can tell. Edward's face changed from being incredulous to thoughtful in seconds.

_Hell, patience is not one of my virtues._

"Okay, you guys can start explaining when you're ready..." I was going for subtle. But they seem not to get the hint. I stood up and took out my imaginary gun.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You choose." I said in my best spy voice and pointed my gun to Edward's head.

He swatted my hand away, "Stop being stupid for a sec will you?"

"Fine." _Kill Joy. _

I stood in between Carlisle and Edward, silently watching their exchange. My eyes went from left to right. Edward shrugged, Carlisle cleared his throat, Edward sighed, Carlisle shrugged, and Edward nodded...hell my eyes are starting to hurt.

"Jazz, Em."

"Oh, so you're talking to us now?" I sarcastically told Edward

"Emmett, stop being a girl and listen to Edward." Jasper said.

_Whatever, Jazzy babe._

"What Edward was about to say is that I can't help you take care of Nessie." It was Carlisle who answered.

"WHAT!" Jasper and I both shouted.

"Carlisle!"

"Why?"

"That is cruel, Carlisle."

"You can't do this to us."

"You're mean." Jas and I seem to talk all at once hurtling arguments at Carlisle. He just sat there perfectly composed. Edward stood motionless.

"I really am sorry, sons. But the hospital is conducting a medical mission and I volunteered for it weeks ago. Didn't know that Alice would be able to pull off her plans until Esme called me earlier." He explained.

"But...but...but..." Words failed me now.

Jasper sat down again and closed his eyes.

Weird thing is that Edwards seems not to be upset. In fact I could see him almost smiling.

_What's so freakin' funny, huh, Edward?_

He just looked at me and shook his head, clearly fighting not to laugh now.

"Do you want me to crush the answer from your brain?" I flexed my muscles.

"Hey, I thought you guys are responsible and mature enough to handle this?" Carlisle said using my own words against me.

_Duh, those were Jasper's words not mine. Shit why did I have to go and copy him? Now I don't have any good answer to that._

I was saved from answering by Jasper, "You're right Carlisle. We can handle this. As my wise brother here said," he placed an arm around my shoulders, "We are responsible and mature." I didn't notice he was beside me. _Boy, I really am falling apart here._

Edward cleared his throat. _Will you stay out of my freakin' head, Edward?_

Carlisle gave a sigh of relief before standing up. "Well, I guess I'm off to the hospital then. You guys sure you can handle this?"

"Sure, sure. We can handle this." I said. Jasper's arm tightened around my shoulders. _Owwww_

Carlisle kissed Nessie on the forehead before heading to the door. Before he stepped out, he gave the three of us another skeptical look. I smiled my biggest smile and he just shook his head.

* * *

Jasper POV

I really am starting to feel good about this crazy scenario. I actually am looking forward to spending more time with my niece. Well, I guess the initial shock has worn off.

My arms were still around Emmett's shoulder. He must have noticed that too. He shrugged it off and stomped towards Nessie. He settled himself next to her and grabbed a Barbie doll. It was quite obvious that he will be busy for some time. I went to Edward.

"What is he thinking now?" I asked him.

"You know Emmett; he is so like a child at times. Right now he is contemplating why Barbie's anatomy can't be more generous." I had to laugh at that. Emmett sent us a withering look.

"Do you have to be constantly in my head, Edward?"

"Believe me, Emmett; I don't want to be in there more than you do." Emmett snorted and continued playing with our niece.

"So you ready for this, Jasper?"

"Of course I am. Well I do have some reservations and doubts but I think we can do this."

"Can I see the list?" I asked. Edward gave me the piece of paper.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or what. Seriously... things a dummy should know?" I said after reading the list. Apparently the four had their own separate instructions.

"Why, what's on the stupid list?" Emmett approached us. He was still holding a Barbie doll. I handed the list to him.

Things a dummy should know about taking care of a baby (by Alice, Esme, Rosalie and of course Bella)

_Bella:_

Feed Nessie on time. (chocolate and sweets are not considered meals)

Bath time is playtime. It's bonding time. (keep Emmett away please)

Put her to sleep on time (this includes afternoon naps, and yes Emmett you can sing to her Puff the Magic Dragon but not Hollaback girl that is not a lullaby)

Never get her out of your sight for even a sec

Never use her as a football (I know Emmett, but that is simply not just playing with her)

Take her to the park, she loves going out.

TV time is just for 30 minutes, an hour max. No violent movies, no porn, no scary stuff ok?

When she cries just pick her up and sing to her instead of covering your ears and running away.

Emmett, her Barbie dolls are in her toy bin.

Edward, please look after her, I know you will but I am nervous enough as it is.

_Alice_

Clothes are already arranged in her closet (so you don't need to worry if things won't match, if you find it hard to match call me!)

Never ever make her wear the same clothes twice. She needs to be changed at least four times a day.

Check her diapers. Always.

Emmett, please do not use her designer shoes as fish bait or bother hiding the other pair just to annoy me. I can see where you'll hide them.

Jazz, don't worry. Emmett won't drive you insane.

_Esme_

Low on diapers and milk formulas.

There's still some baby food in the fridge, but you still need to buy some.

Her baby soap and shampoo are labelled with her name (Emmett, dear, please stop using them for your bubble gun)

Sterilize her bottles.

You boys take care of her. I know you can do it.

_Rosalie_

Brush her hair. She loves that. (set aside your stupid manly egos for this)

Do not, and I mean you Emmett, make her play with you on your Xbox.

Stay away from my stuff (I know it's not relevant to this but do it!)

XXOOXX we love you guys!!

"This is stupid. I mean who are they calling dummy? Seriously, they should have just addressed the whole damn letter to me. My name came up more than the two of you combined!"Emmett said.

He handed the paper back to me. That was the last straw. Edward and I had to laugh. He really looked insulted.


	3. Chapter 3: EDWARD

**A/N**: Sorry it took me quite sometime to update. I'm sure you guys understand. I was sooo busy with the movie coming out and everything. Our group twilight Coven Philippines was so swamped with so many activities prior and after the movie being released. I hope you guys like this new chapter. I will try to finish another chapter for you within the week.

**DISCLAIMER**: All of these are because of Stephenie Meyer. Thanks to her we have Twilight.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: EDWARD**

Edward POV

"Ok let's see what we need to do first" I checked the list.

"I think a bath should go first." Jasper said after a minute.

"You think so?" I asked him. If we are to succeed with this, we need to work as a team.

"Yeah, I guess so. She just came from outdoors and I think she'll love to freshen up." my brother said.

"Argh, Alice is beginning to rub off on me."Jasper added with a mock shiver. I just gave him my most sympathetic smile.

Nessie let out a giggle which made Jasper and I look at her direction. Emmett was playing with her and her Barbie dolls. Jasper and I could hear Emmett singing as he made the dolls dance to his song.

_I guess that's one worry down. Nessie won't be bored with Emmett around_, I thought rather gratefully.

"What are you singing?" Jasper asked Emmett. Emmett stopped what he was doing to give Jasper an exasperated look.

"Really, Jasper, do you live in this century or have you left your brain somewhere in 1935?" he said, "I am actually singing Hannah Montana's best of Both Worlds. You know it is said that she is the coolest girl around now." He further explained.

"And where, may I ask dear brother, did you get that information?" Jasper retorted.

"Disney Channel of course. I get to watch with Nessie when you guys are not around. Beat you on that!" Emmett actually was proud about that.

"Huh?" it was all that Jasper could say. I am as clueless as he is. What is Emmett saying?

"Oh yes, my dear brothers...Alice told me that I am such a big help when I watch with Nessie because the shows are really intellectually stimulating for children. You know the colors, the songs....." he trailed on.

"Should we explain it to him?"Jasper asked me. I could only shrug.

"Explain what? Explain the fact that Alice got him there or he's too gullible?" I dryly answered.

"Well, I didn't think of that but we can add that too. I was thinking along the lines of intellectually stimulating and children." Jasper said.

We both turned to look back at Nessie and Emmett. Emmett was obviously listening to our conversation. His face was a mask of concentration. He was trying to analyze what he heard. After a few seconds he just shrugged, he was giving up on the effort. Typical Emmett.

"Ok. I will prepare her bath, you go prepare her clothes." I said afterwards. Jasper nodded and was upstairs in a few seconds.

Before I went up, I placed the list on the desk near the grand staircase. I placed it under Esme's favourite paper weight.

"Emmett, watch over Nessie for a while. Jazz and I are going to fix her bath, ok?" I asked him as I started to go upstairs.

"Sure, sure...take your sweet time. Nessie and I are having so much fun, aren't we Nessie?" he asked my daughter.

Nessie gave a squeal of delight at her uncle. Emmett smiled and took hold of two dolls..."Yeah, it's the best of both worlds..."

I heard Nessie laugh before I reached the second floor bathroom. Normally we don't use this part of the house. The bathroom was added as part of our human facade, along with the rest of the things in this house. But when Nessie came to our lives, it brought a sort of happiness that we all get to use these simple human things.

The house gained a more human look to it. The living room used to be uncluttered now has toys scattered everywhere. The kitchen is fully stocked with food and other odds and ends more suitable in a human home. The bathroom often smells of her shampoo and soap. Even our bedrooms changed too. Yes all of them.

Our bedroom is a clutter or odds and ends like clothes, toys, diapers ...Bella likes it that way. She says it reminds her of her human room. I don't tell her but it sometimes drives me a little over the wall. But I love them and I'm happy that they are both happy.

Carlisle and Esme's room has a baby crib that Esme saw in an antique store. I once heard her mind. It reminded her of the one she once had for her own baby. She likes to watch over Nessie as she sleeps in it. Nessie loves to spend her afternoon naps with her. Sometimes I can see Carlisle and Esme holding hands, looking down at a sleeping Nessie with so much love in their eyes.

Alice and Jasper's room contains more infant clothing than any clothing store I know. Alice was an unstoppable force when it comes to shopping for Nessie (well, at least we are all grateful for that, she leaves us alone now to do our own shopping). But poor Jasper, he is a slave to Alice. I could hear his thoughts as he watched Alice match and categorize clothes all day long.

If Alice and Jasper's room is a warehouse of clothes, Rose and Emmett's is in fact a madhouse of toys. Yes, Emmett had a real kick out of buying toys for nessie. Although we think that he just uses that as an excuse. I mean what would Nessie do with a bunch of action figures? Rose thought it annoying; she even threatened to toss him out along with his things if he buys another Barney doll. He has six of them life sized purple dinosaurs. Now, Emmett stashes his loot with Alice.

Nessie really is a blessing for all of us. Once we thought that this human facade was just something we had to do. To appear inconspicuous. To blend in. Now, it's something different. It now makes us feel more human.

I turned the water on and checked if it is warm enough for her bath. I love the feel of water rushing through my fingers. I prepared her towels and other things I think she'll need for her bath. When the tub was almost full I called Emmett.

"Emmett, you can bring her up now." In five seconds the two were in the bathroom with me. Nessie was clapping her hands. She loves it when we move fast.

"Oh, look Nessie...bubble bath!!! " Emmett crooned. He handed me my daughter and I placed her to sit on the counter. She smiled at me and I returned her smile. I just love looking at her.

My face, Bella's face. Fascinating.

"Err, Edward...do you plan to give her a bath wearing that?" Emmett's voice took me out of my reverie. I finally noticed the dress she is wearing. It was a pretty little thing. Old Rose I think. I felt for the back of her dress with my fingers.

"What is this dress?" I exclaimed

"Why? What's wrong with it? I think it's really pretty. It's really pretty. Right my Nessie cup?" Emmett was doing his baby talk thing again. I half turned Nessie so he can see her back.

That erased the goofy look on his face. "What the.....just how many buttons does it need to hold up a tiny dress?" he said incredulously.

We both fumbled on the buttons, our large hands clumsy.

_How did Alice get this contraption of a dress on her? This is insane, _Emmett thought after we were past the twentieth button.

I snorted at that. I didn't bother to answer; I was busy concentrating getting all the buttons done.

"Alice is crazy for thinking this is a dress. It is a nightmare!" he was muttering to himself. I heard something then. One button was reduced to powder between his inept fingers.

"Oh shoot, Alice is going to kill me. She would notice it missing one button!"exasperated as I was with my own buttons, I felt no pity on the dress.

"We'll hide it." I said after I finally managed to get it all done. Once the dress was off her, Emmett placed it inside one of the unused cabinets. He shut the door with a vengeance. Then he turned back to Nessie with the goofy look again.

"Now that feels good, doesn't it nessie cup?" He asked. Renesmee laughed at her uncle.

"Now for her diapers....."

"No way man. She's you daughter you do it." Emmett stepped backwards. I could hear him hold his breath. I, uh, did the same.

"Ugh, how do they do this every day?" I said as I slowly peeled off the tapes holding her diaper. The diaper was gone in a flash. Removed and in the waste bin in less than a second.

"Sheesh, Nessie...If Uncle Emmett and Daddykins here still need to breathe, we'd be suffocating now." He joked.

"Wow, Eddy. Gone overboard with the bath thing." He pointed at the bath tub, which was full of soap suds. "You plan on burying her under all that?"

I felt like a complete idiot then. "I didn't know how much to use." Was all I can say.

Emmett swiped some of the suds away. Some went to the floor creating a mess. Some went to his chest. Some even managed to get to his hair.

I carefully placed Nessie into the tub. She squealed in delight once her feet touched the water. She kicked real hard. Water and soap suds splashed everywhere. Emmett and I were soon wet.

Emmett was wiping his face when he said, "Sheesh, Edward, how many bottles of bubble bath did you put in there? " he spit some of the water.

"Ugh, two?" I spit some myself. He rolled his eyes at me. "Well how much am I supposed to have put in there?"

"Duh, one bottle is enough." He said expertly.

"How'd you know?"

"I just know."

"Well how do you just know?"

"It doesn't take a genius to see that two bottles causes too much suds. So one bottle should be enough." I failed to get his reasoning.

He was interrupted from saying more when Nessie sent out another splash of water in our direction. Water was everywhere.

Emmett's hair was drenched, as well as his whole body. "You got one strong kick there eh, Nessie?" he said.

I could feel water dripping from my hair. My clothes are drenched too. "I think that's enough? What do you think Emmett?"

"Why ask me? Should we have liked used a timer or something?"

"She still seems to like it." I said

"Water not yet cold too" he added after dipping his entire hand into the tub.

"So how long before we can get her out of the tub?" I asked again after watching Nessie play for another minute.

Emmett just shrugged. His shirt was sticking to his broad frame.

We continued to watch Nessie play. Its fun watching her play but it gets boring too. I could see Emmett shifting from one foot to the other. Then Nessie gave another one of her super kick and water splashed again. This time wetting even the counter at the other side. The floor is now covered with water. The tub is now almost empty. Emmett and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Yeah, she's done." We both said. I picked her up and Emmett wrapped her in her pink towel.

"We have to clean this up." I said

"Sheesh. Not yet an hour and we have another thing added for us to do aside from the things in that stupid list." he complained. He took Nessie from me.

"Nessie, were you planning of drowning us there?" I heard him ask. Nessie stared at him with those chocolate brown eyes of hers and smiled.

"Yeah, I think you do, kid" Emmett said.

"Jazz, you done with the clothes?" I asked my other brother. There was no reply. Emmett and I headed for Alice and Jasper's room. I know we left water all over the hallway even as we moved in vampire speed.

When we reached the room, we found Jasper standing in the middle looking a little bit lost. Nessie's clothes were on top of their bed.

Mixed up in one horrible heap.

"What did you do?" was all I can ask after taking in the scene.

"I, ah, don't know..."

"Oh hell, jazzy. Why are the clothes in a jumbled mess?" Emmett growled.

"Well, I was following Alice's orders about the clothes all matching up and stuff. But then I can't decide what should Nessie be wearing at this time of the day. I kept getting clothes out of the closet and I didn't notice that they were piling up. I tried to match them again and...and.... I tried!" He let out a frustrated shout.

I let out a sigh of exasperation. If it were possible, I'd get a headache now.

"Don't worry. How hard can it be to dress a kid?" Emmett said.

"So what do we dress her in?" Jasper asked

Emmett and I looked at each other. "No buttons." We both said.

After fifteen minutes and a dozen of clothes later, we were able to dress Renesmee.

"Not bad." Emmett commented.

"Yeah, not bad at all." Jasper agreed.

"Really looks good on you." I told my daughter.

The three of us surveyed our handiwork. Nessie is now wearing pink stripped leggings (my choice) under a blue ruffled skirt (Jasper's idea) and a Violet Barney blouse (Emmett's who else). For shoes, we picked her a cute red flowered one.

"Oh wait, we forgot something." Emmett made a dash for Alice's closet. Jasper and I heard thing falling down, Emmett muttering, more noise.

"Here, now your outfit is complete." He placed a big pink ribbon on Nessie's head.

"She looks....good." I said after a minute.

"Yeah, colourful is a better word." Jasper added.

"Lovely" Emmet sighed. "Alice can't complain at her attire. Who needs to be an expert at matching? All it takes is to put together all these cute girly stuff."

I couldn't agree more. Well that's one thing down on the list.


	4. Chapter 4: EMMETT

**A/N**: Here's something to tide us all for the holidays. I'm going on vacation and I"m not so sure if I'll be able to do the next chapter over the holidays. Don't worry, I will try. LOL. Love the Cullen men and now I am on a roll...have so many ideas running around my crazy head. oh, btw, no pun intended to anyone. some things here are just things to amuse nothing critical or anything, alright?

reviews are like gifts this holiday season!!!! LOL

Shelly J88....I won't let you down.

**DC**: Thank you, Stephenie Meyer. Twilight was shared and now Twilight inspired.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!

* * *

Chapter 4: Emmett

Nessie really does look cute in her outfit. So far I am having fun with this babysitting thing.

_You owe us big time on this, Edward. _I directed my thoughts to my brother. I threw in the Nintendo Wii I was hoping to get. He just smiled not even bothering to look at me. He was busy looking at his daughter.

"So what's next?" Jasper asked. He looked so relieved after the clothes fiasco.

"I left the list on the table downstairs." Edward answered.

He picked up his daughter and we all headed to the hallway.

"Uhmm...guys, what happened to the bathroom?" Jasper paused when we passed the second floor bathroom. Almost every surface was wet. Water was also in the hallway. Esme's going to have a fit if we ruin the carpet.

"It looks like a tidal wave happened in there." He added after taking a peek inside.

"Well, it seems our Nessie here has one monster kick. Blame the kid." I joked.

"Hmmm...Do you think we can play football with her?" I suggested as an afterthought to my brother.

Jasper seemed interested at once.

We reached the living room and Edward placed Nessie down at her play area. She took her Barbie dolls and was sort of humming Best of Both Worlds.

_She was humming????_ Maybe babies really do that. I just shrugged it off and followed my brothers as they looked at the list.

"Well there goes your football idea, Em." Edward said a while later. He was rather smug about it.

I groaned. "Know what, Edward?"

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"She won't _know_...unless you tell_ her_." I was referring to Bella. Of course.

"Are you crazy?" he held up a hand. I opened my mouth to answer but he interrupted me by raising a finger.

"Don't bother answering that." He said on second thought.

"Awww...come on. What do we get to play with her? Aside from her dolls?" I argued.

"Emmett......Alice would see. Remember the list?" Reminded Jasper.

I had to groan at that. As if I needed to be reminded about that dumb list. Jasper was waving the list two inches away from my face.

"Sheesh...do you mind waving it a bit closer? My face is not glued to it yet." I was being a bear. I know. These two think like I'm stupid or something. Well they're in for a surprise once my fist hits their goofy faces.

"Emmett, be serious ok? You don't want to be on Alice's bad side. Trust me."

I just shrugged that off. "They should be on the plane right now. What can they do, right? And besides that kick of hers could really make you run for your money." I was sort of luring Jasper in with that. He was a sucker for bets.

And he did not fail me. "Really? How much would you like to bet on that?" He challenged.

"Guys, you can't play football with my daughter!" interrupted my boring brother.

Jasper and I looked at Edward like he grew another head.

"How boring can you get, Edward?" Jasper complained.

_Yeah, Edward. We won't hurt her. You know that, don't you?_

_Of course you can join us. You and Nessie. Me and Jasper. How 'bout that bro? _I added, almost pleading. I was beginning to get bored.

Edward turned to stare full blast at me. "NO."

I can see he would be stubborn about this. Well, I can be stubborn too and I play a mean.

"If you won't let us play with our darling niece....I'm going to tell on you." I threatened him.

"Be stupid if you like."

"Hah! You won't be that arrogant if Bella finds out that you were flirting with that saleslady at the department store where we bought Nessie that cute Barney shoes with the bells on the sides and....."

"Whoa, slow down grizzly. I was not flirting." came his defensive reply.

"You were too."

"Was not."

"Were too...I saw it." Talk about being stubborn. Edward was downright mule headed.

"You idiot. I was asking her if they have a triple large size of that Barney shirt you saw. You wanted it, remember? You sort of bullied me into doing the asking for you." He spat at me.

"Oh. Yeah. Right" _Dumb ass._

"I hope you're referring to yourself." Edward dryly said.

I sighed, "Ok. Fine. So what do we get to do with Nessie?"

"Why don't you guys take her to the park? I'll clean up the mess in the bathroom." Edward suggested.

_The park???_

"You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. Edward stared at me again. I really hate it when he does that. He waited for me to react further. Jasper, as always, was just a silent spectator. No help there.

"Fine...I'll just go change."

I rushed up to my bedroom. I could hear Jasper in his room too. I put on the first shirt I grabbed from my closet and put on my tan jacket after. I eyed my XBOX and itched to play. Just a game..... or two.

"Emmett!"

Darn Edward and his mind reading thing. When I got downstairs Jasper was helping Edward prepare Nessie's baby bag. They were putting things in random. Bottles, diapers, baby powder, wet tissues, insect repellent, sunscreen.....hahaha that one is funny.

I noticed my little niece was looking at me. I winked at her to let her know I'm going to be cool with this park thing. She smiled back. Nessie looked cute in a pink hat Jasper must have taken from Alice's stash.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked impatiently. Edward and Jasper almost bumped heads as I interrupted their rather serious packing.

I turned to head towards the garage when I remembered something.

_Ugghh...Edward? _I called him in my thoughts.

_YOU. BUY. ME. THAT. NINTENDO Wii. _

Edward sighed and faintly nodded. _YESSSSS....Victory!_

Jasper was already carrying Nessie while Edward has her bag to his shoulder. He also was holding a baby stroller in the other hand. I guess there was no way I'm going to get out of this one.

_Oh well, think of that new Nintendo Wii Edward would give me_, I tried to console myself with the thought.

"Ok, let's get this over with. What do we take? The Jeep or Edward's Volvo? "I asked Jasper.

Edward looked at both of us with that stern look I thought only Carlisle could do.

"The Volvo then. " I sighed. I caught the keys that Edward threw and grudgingly headed for the garage. I eyed my Jeep. It was one thing taking my niece to the park but arriving in a Volvo? There goes my manly ego. I'm being such a pushover today.

"Emmett, please. Using my Volvo doesn't make you less of a man."

"Lighten up, Em." Jasper added. _The traitor._

I could see Edward preparing to hurl another of those "Carlisle" look. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Really manly, Emmett."

The three of us reached the garage. Jasper strapped Nessie to her car seat and placed the stroller in the compartment along with her bag. He slid in at the passenger seat after checking if everything's good to go. Edward kissed his daughter on the cheek and then turned to us.

"Please drive slowly. I'll follow you guys after I'm done here."

"Know what? You're sounding more and more like Bella everyday!" I said. He closed the door on that and waved to his daughter. I started the car in frustrated defeat.

"I can't believe we're going to the park." I complained to Jasper once I knew Edward won't be able to hear us. At least with him I can vent out all my complaints. Jasper just gave me a small smile.

I drove slowly, too slow for my liking, and headed to town. At least the weather was cloudy today. Might as well enjoy my first trip to the park.

"Come on, Emmett. It can't be that bad you know." Jasper said. A wave of calm came from him. I turned to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Do you really need to do that?"

"You seem to need it, bro." He simply said.

We drove in silence all the way to the park. Nessie was obviously thrilled about her day out. She kept on clapping and I swear she was humming again. After about 2o minutes of extreme slow driving, we arrived at the park.

_Ah hell_ was all I could think of when I got out of the car and saw at least 20 other cars in the parking lot. So much for having the place to ourselves. I was hoping that no one I know would be here. It would really a big blow on my ego if someone would see me babysitting.

Jasper took charge of wheeling our niece in her baby stroller. We walked for several minutes just taking in the scenery. After a while we stopped at a bench near the playground. I nodded to a couple sitting nearby. They sort of looked shocked and frightened as they took in the sight. I even saw the woman suddenly holding onto her baby's stroller. _Darn these humans._

Jasper and I both sat and let Nessie take in the view. Other kids were playing, screaming or running about. She seems to be pretty enjoying it all. I took her bag and try to see if Edward packed the Barney doll I bought for her. Seeing it was inside the bag, I took it out and handed it to my niece. She smiled at me. My hand touched the bottle of sunscreen and I had to laugh at that.

"Nice weather." Jasper said suddenly.

"Aw, c'mon. You doing small talk?" I was sort of incredulous and sarcastic at the same time.

Jasper stifled a laugh. "Well, what do you want to talk about then?"

I took in the view. I saw the couple still staring at us. Although they were trying to pretend they were not.

"Take in those two....." I pointed to Jasper.

"What about them?"

"Watch." I said

"Afternoon, Ma'am. What a cute baby you have there." I said politely to the woman. She tried to control a shiver and smiled at me. Forced as it was.

"Thank you. Your baby is also pretty." She answered back. I could see her holding on to her husband's arm as if her life depended on it. I gave another smile for their benefit.

"See what I mean?" I turned to whisper at Jasper.

"I don't get it." He whispered back.

"How can she agree that her baby is cute? He, she or whatever it is.....is not even as pretty as our Nessie." I explained to my brother.

Jasper softly laughed on that one. He nudged me with his shoulder.

I also had to laugh at how the woman was looking at us. She whispered something to her husband and he turned to stare at us too.

"Now, look at their faces." Jasper now whispered to me.

It was so hilarious. My shoulders were shaking from the controlled laughter. I could see Jasper trying to control his own laughing.

The man was now frowning openly at us. I nudged Jasper again to make him stop grinning. He raised his eyebrows and nudged me back. We continued the playful banter until we noticed the couple standing up and preparing to leave.

"Err..." the woman started to say something but the husband almost pushed her forward. They left like their pants were on fire. Jasper and I followed their retreating forms.

"What's their problem?" he asked.

"Beats me." I shrugged.

Just then we heard the approach of our brother. He was coming fast from behind the group of trees not that far from us. When he was about to break through the trees, he settled for a human pace. Edward has that goofy grin on his face when he knew something funny was up. He walked slowly as he approached us. Even though he was half a mile away, I could see his shoulders were shaking with silent laughter.

_What is it this time, Edward?_

"Be patient, Emmett." I could hear him say.

I crossed my arms across my chest and tried to be patient but he was taking his sweet time walking to us. Nessie saw her father and let out a little giggle.

When Edward finally approached us, his grin was wider and he has that knowing look in his eyes. My curiosity was eating me.

"Spill the beans." I can wait to hear what he knows.

"Where's your new friend?" He asked instead.

"Huh?"

"The couple sitting there." He pointed at the bench vacated by the weirdo couple.

"What are you trying to get at?" Here we go again with Edward and his games. "Why can't you just give a direct answer for a change?"

"What about them?" Jasper interrupted.

I turned to look at my other brother. "Sheesh, Jazz, you said that already awhile ago. Man, you need to think of other words to say."

"What about the couple?" Jasper corrected himself. I am clearly getting annoyed and frustrated now. These two deserve some serious lessons when it comes to pushing my patience to its limits.

"Oh, _please_, Edward. What is wrong with the couple from weirdo land?" I asked with the most polite tone I could come up with.

Edward was really trying not to laugh now.

_Oh for the love of....._

"Ok, ok...I'll tell you guys. Just give me a sec." He said.

"What could be so darn important or funny with those two?" Jasper said. Finally, my brother was really talking.

"Well, nothing really funny with them."

"'Huh?" Jasper and I both said. That cracked Edward up.

"The funny thing is what they thought about you two." Edward managed to say in between his laughter.

"Hell, Edward. Don't make me squeeze it out from you." I darkly growled at him.

"Or would you rather I make you spill your guts out?" Jasper threatened.

"Hahaha...give me a sec, will you?" It was as if Edward was gasping for air. Must be hell of a private joke or my brother is losing it under the constant strain he puts himself in since 1918.

"Come on, man!" I was taken aback by Jasper's exasperated exclamation.

"Okay. Just promise me one thing." Edward said elusively.

"Okay. I promise not to punch your stupid face." I said.

"Idiot. Not that. Promise me you guys won't go after the couple." Edward was all solemn then._ Why so serious?_

We can see that he won't share his news unless he gets the promise from me and Jasper.

"Fine. We won't go after the couple." I promised after a while. Edward still looked hesitant.

"Promise we won't. Cross our cold, non beating hearts and hope that we don't die again. Satisfied?" I made the small, human action of crossing my chest where my heart was and raising my right hand. Jasper didn't even bother copying my actions. He just stood. There.

Edward sighed. "Well, the couple thinks you two are a couple too."

Silence........

"What the hell......!" Jasper and I shouted. Both of us enraged.

"Guys, your language please. My daughter?"came Edward's reprimand.

I grabbed his arm and almost dragged him away where Nessie can't hear us. Jasper was not that far behind.

"Why on earth would they think that?" Jasper asked.

"Those idiots!!!" I hissed.

"Well, just look at what you two are wearing for instance." Edward pointed at us.

I looked down to check my clothes. Nothing out of the ordinary to make two stupid humans think of that. Pants, shoes, plain jacket, my Mariah Carey Rainbow shirt that I got from Ebay.........Oh shit!

I immediately looked at Jasper's shirt. He was wearing a somewhat salmon/pink colored polo shirt. Mine was pink too. Bubble Gum pink.

Edward must have gathered the instant it registered to both Jasper and I. Our faces were a dead giveaway. He gave in to his laughter.

"Why did you wear that?" Jasper demanded as he swirled around to face me.

"Duh...it was not planned!" I defended myself.

"You do look gay!" Jasper threw at me in a pained voice.

"Oh you did not say that, Mr. I'm-also-wearing-pink!" I itched to bash his face.

"No shit. Emmett...why that shirt?" he slapped his forehead.

"You're making this look like it was all my fault, dumb ass. You were giggling awhile ago,"

"Was not giggling! And even if I was, you were too." Jasper was referring to our playful banter awhile ago. No wonder the couple were staring and frowning at us. We must have looked like two gay guys enjoying the park with their mindless, immoral banting. And apparently, they did think that based on their hurried attempt to get away from us. _Idiots_

"Arrggghhh..." I don't know how to vent out my annoyance.

Edward laughed harder as he read off from my mind. Jasper looked like he wanted to rip my throat out. I wanted to punch the two, just for the heck of it.

"Let's go home." I said grumpily.

Edward went back to get his daughter which we completely forgot that we're suppose to babysit. Jasper tried to stay far away from me as possible. Hell, I won't even go near him. Yuck!

We headed towards the parking lot. Edward looked so amused. Jasper looked pained, angry and disgusted all at once. Nessie looked like she was observing us and taking in all the details. What my face must look like? How do I know, I don't have a mirror with me!

When we reached the Volvo, "Uh, Edward...mind me riding shotgun?"

"Fine."

"You," I was pointing at Jasper "Ride with Nessie at the back." I didn't wait for his reply. I slid in the passenger seat, slamming the door as hard as I could without breaking it.

"Oh stop being a girl, Emmett." Jasper said as he slid in beside Nessie.

I could only turn and give him my most sour look as Edward, laughingly, drove home.


	5. Chapter 5: JASPER

**A/N**: Sorry it took me quite a while to update my story. I have been busy with a lot of things lately. I have no intention of abandoning the story so don't worry. I know that this chapter is not much, but I hope you guys will enjoy it anyway.

**DISCLAIMER: **Twilight belongs to Ms. Meyer, we are lucky enough that she shares her wonderful world to us.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: JASPER

I could feel Emmett's annoyance as we drove home. He was sulking and refused to even glance at Edward and me. He kept grumbling and muttering to himself. I think I heard him say "darn those pesky humans" for like a hundred times. I could feel his embarrassment too. I refrained from making any jibes or comments about that. Emmett can get too physical when annoyed. My arm almost came off the last time he got mad at me. He lost a bet then and he hates it when he loses.

_Hmmm...come to think of it, he hasn't paid up. He owes me a hundred bucks._

"I don't think it's a good time to bring that up." Edward said. He was looking at me from the rear view mirror. He still has some lingering amusement on his face. Although Emmett refused to talk to us, I could see his eyes turn to us though.

"Yeah, you're right." I said to my brother. _And you should wipe off that smug look, Edward. I feel Emmett itching to bash our faces._

"He could try." Edward answered and gave Emmett a smile.

Emmett growled.

_Emmett's really annoyed right now. It's his fault really. It was really dumb to wear that stupid shirt in the first place. And he was the one giggling, playing that trick on those humans._ I explained to my brother.

Edward just shrugged. "Whatever, Jazz."

"You guys stop that! You know how I hate it when you talk that way." Emmett said to no one in particular.

I met Edward's laughing eyes in the mirror. _You're enjoying this too much, Edward._

I glanced down to my niece and found that she has fallen asleep. I tapped Edward and Emmett. Emmett recoiled at the contact.

"Hey, watch it." He said.

_What an idiot,_ I thought.

I ignored him and pointed at Nessie, "She must have fallen asleep. Must have gotten tired from her day out." I whispered. Edward nodded and drove a bit faster so we can get his daughter home quicker.

When we stopped in front of the house, Emmett got off the car in a second and was inside the house and in his room in another two seconds.

I slowly picked up Nessie and placed her sleeping form in my arm. I got out of the car slowly, afraid that I might wake her up. Edward motioned that I go inside while he takes care of Nessie's things. I slowly walked to the house still cradling the sleeping baby. I went straight to Carlisle and Esme's bedroom and placed her in her crib. It just occurred to me that it was time for her afternoon nap. After placing her and checking that she was comfortable, I slowly shut the door. I was in the hallway and I could hear Emmett playing with his Xbox at full volume.

I got downstairs just about as Edward entered the living room.

"What a day, eh." Was all I could say to my brother.

"Yeah, you guys had one hell of an afternoon." He responded.

"Oh hell yeah. You said it." We could hear Emmett mutter from his room. Apparently even his Xbox can't get him out of his foul mood.

"Oh come off it, Emmett. They were just stupid humans." I tried to reason with him.

I felt a strong gush of wind and then Emmett was before me. He looked ready to kill.

Me.

"What? You mean to tell me it's not eating you too be thought of as ...as...? I sure as hell am pissed right now!" He steamed. He looked murderous.

"And I'm going to burn that shirt of yours too!" he raged pointing a finger at my shirt.

"Hey! Why take it out on my shirt? You're shirt is a lot stupid than mine. Burn that!" I retorted.

Emmett looked offended. "Now that is stupid. This is a _collector's_ item! Do you have any idea how much this cost me in EBay?"

"Well, sell it back. In ashes!"

I could feel my brother outraged, insulted, worried and a little panicked with my threat.

I made a move towards Emmett; he backed away clutching his prized, stupid shirt; ready to defend it against me.

"Don't you even think about getting your hands on this shirt. Edward, stop him!"

Edward was sitting at the steps watching our exchange with a smile on his smug face.

I am tired and exasperated at of all this. Too many emotions are coming off from Emmett and Edward is not helping.

I took a calming breath before turning back to Emmett. I'm sort of wishing right now that I could use my ability on myself.

"Chill, my brother." I tried to soothe him and for good measure, I threw in some calming vibes. The effect was instant. The irritation left his face. Emmett trudged to the couch and dropped onto it. It groaned from the sudden pressure.

_It's bound to break anytime soon._

Edward's shoulders were shaking as he was fighting his laughter from escaping. Obviously, he has not gotten over the whole scene at the park as he let on. And now, Emmett and I are providing him with more things to be amused about.

_Hope you don't choke on that, Edward. Want to have more reasons to be amused?_ I mentally told him. He seemed to gather himself about and wiped the stupid, goofy look off his face.

"So what's next?" I asked. I am so eager to have a change of topic by then.

"Well, according to the list, Nessie's afternoon nap is next and since she is already doing that I guess we have to prepare her meal before she wakes up." Edward said after browsing the list with a quick glance.

"What do we make for her?"

"Well, uh, I guess milk would do." Edward thought.

"No way. Nessie has a big appetite. That won't be enough." Emmett said from the couch. He was watching a movie now and didn't bother to look at us as he said that.

"So what do you suggest we make her?" I slumped next to him. He instantly moved towards the other end. _Oh, man_.

"What the hell is your problem, Emmett?"

"Huh? I don't have a problem. Maybe you do." He said evasively as he turned off the TV.

"No. I do not. You do." I insisted.

"I do not!"

_Alright, you want it the hard way. I have just enough of your drama, Emmett. Watch this, Edward. _Edward turned to watch.

I turned to Emmett and unleashed the full force of my ability.

Emmett's eyes widened in surprise as it hit him.

"Oh, stop it Jasper! I don't want to do this!" he said in a gushing voice.

"Oh, yes you do. You need to get that off your chest." I encouraged him. Edward threw me a dirty look.

"Sure as hell don't want to mess with you." Was all he said. I just smirked at him and turned back to Emmett.

"Come on, Emmett. You know you can tell us everything."

"Boo-hoo-hoo. You guys don't appreciate me here." Emmett sort of sobbed. "And I'm gonna punch you sorry face after this effect wears off..."

Edward and I cracked up on that. Of all of us, Emmett was the most affected whenever I turn on my ability towards any of my family. He also says the most hilarious things.

"Seriously, what's the problem?" Edward asked still laughing.

"You guys always make fun of me. And you want to burn my shirt, I love this shirt! " Emmett said. He buried his face in his large hands. A picture of comic grief.

"Whoa...Emmett. You know that is not true. Sure we make fun and joke around..."

"And sometimes hit you." Edward inserted.

"But that doesn't mean we don't appreciate you. Man, you're our brother!" I finished.

"Really?"

"Yes." Edward and I said at the same time.

"And I will not burn your shirt. Promise." I added.

"I love you guys!" And Emmett did the unthinkable; he hugged us both in one giant sweep.

"I really, really love you guys!" he sobbed in between Edward and me. He hugged us even tighter.

_Ouch_

"I think you need to lay off the gut-spilling emotion, Jasper." Edward managed to say.

"Yeah, I think so too." And I eased up a little on the emotion I gave Emmett.

Emmett stiffened immediately once the effect was gone. I have to say it was an awkward moment.

The three of us...

In the middle of the living room...

In one big hug.

"Err..." Edward tried to say something.

Emmett suddenly pushed us away from him. "That was not me. That was Jasper's doing." He immediately tried to explain.

I had to laugh at that. Emmett's face turned to an angry scowl and lunged at me. I could feel the impact of us hitting Esme's antique center table causing it to break into pieces. Edward was caught unawares as I was. He was sort of late in stopping our brother from wrestling me to the floor.

"Get off me, Emmet!" I tried to evade his punches.

"I'm gonna pound your stupid skull to little pieces! Don't you dare do that to me again!" he said still trying to hit me. He missed once and his fist dug a hole on the floor.

He pulled me to my feet then and threw me backward. I hit the couch and it split into two.

_Huh, it finally broke._

"What a stupid thought, Jasper." Edward said.

"Come on, Jazz babe. Give me your best shot" taunted Emmett.

"That's it, Emmett." And I attacked him landing a solid punch to his gut. He fell back and smashed Edward's piano.

"My piano!" Edward screeched.

That stopped our brawl.

"Did you just scream like a girl, Edward?" Emmett choked. He got up quickly and stared with large eyes at our brother.

Edward did not bother to answer him. He just rushed to his precious piano. He shoved Emmett away from his piano. It was obviously shattered beyond repair. He was silent for a minute or two. Then he turned back to look at us with murder in his eyes.

He crouched and growled.

"You idiots! You destroyed my piano..." and then he disappeared in a blur of action. I felt a kick to my shin and then Emmett and I were both hurtling through the air and landed at the same time on the loveseat. It was crushed beneath our combined weight.

"Ouch, Jasper, get your fat ass off me." Emmett complained.

"Duh, stupid. You're on top of me!" I retorted. I tried to push him off me.

"Uh, I'll pretend that you just did not say that." He answered back. He tried to get up by grabbing hold of the nearest end table. But that too broke under his hands, causing the lamp to fall on top of us and shattering as it hit us.

"Man, Esme's really gonna throw a fit now." Emmett said as he shook off the broken lamp.

I did not get to answer back because Edward got a hold of my collar and Emmett's shirt. He was still pissed. He pushed us against a bookcase and I think I heard something give way.

"Careful with the shirt, Edward." Emmett warned and tried to glance at his Mariah Carey Rainbow shirt, which was now in the verge of getting ripped.

Edward just hissed.

Emmett turned to look at me and I knew what he wanted me to do. I immediately sent another wave of calming vibes towards Edward now. For a second I knew it registered on Edward that I was about to use my ability on him. But he was too late to react. Soon his face became less furious and calmer.

He let go of our shirts, Emmett immediately tried to see if there was any damage to his shirt. Seeing that there was none, he went to face our brother.

"Sheesh, Edward. We're really sorry about the piano."

Edward just pinched the bridge of his nose like he was having a headache. He sighed and just turned to us.

"Forget the piano. Esme's going to kill us." He said as he pointed at the wrecked living room. And as to put emphasis on the mayhem, the bookcase suddenly gave way. Spilling books all over the already wrecked, punch- filled holes of our living room floor.

I had to sigh at the scene.

"Well, this is just great." Edward groaned.

"We'll fix things up later. But first, we need to fix Nessie's food." I said.

I heard Emmett whisper something like "well at least my shirt's okay" as I turned towards the kitchen. I just shook my head.

Hmmm...What do I cook for her? I pondered as I leaned on a kitchen counter.

I checked the fridge and pantry. I saw various cartons, bottles and other knick knacks there is. I can see this would be difficult. I grabbed several. I placed them on the counter and I started to check the labels, almost all that I grabbed has the word chocolate on them. Kids love them, right?

Emmett came to the kitchen to see what I was doing.

"So, chef, what's on the menu?" he asked

"I have no idea."

He waited for me to say more. Emmett took some of the food and read from them. "These are all sweets and chocolates. You know Bella said no chocolates." He reminded me.

He was the voice of reason....for once.

"Oh."

"What the heck...she won't know anyway. I say she is depriving Nessie." He said with a shrug.

"I'm sort of scared to ask this but what do you mean?" I warily asked as I started opening the containers.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Obviously you guys don't pay any attention to the TV commercials. Kids love these stuff," he sniffed from one container and grimaced, "although I don't see why they do."

"And if it is not really good for Nessie, then why do we have tons of these stuff in the fridge?" he added. "I mean, it's like no one else here but Nessie needs human food right?"

Another point.

That has some sense to it. Kids do go crazy over these sweets. Maybe Bella was holding back on us.

I took some bowls and started filling them up. Emmett grabbed some bowls too and i saw him take some ice cream out of the fridge. Soon the counter was almost filled with several bowls. There were caramel popcorn, marshmallows, ice cream with syrup (tons of it, Emmett got crazy with the decorating part), biscuits, cereals, cookies with sprinkles and more syrup.

Emmett surveyed his handiwork and seemed satisfied. "This is fun."

I had to raise an eyebrow at that. We both turned as Edward came in with a squealing Nessie in his arms. She just woke up from her nap or we probably woke her up with our noise in the living room. Edward's face was wrinkled as he smelled our feast. His eyes almost popped out as he took in the menu.

"Guys, what the heck is this?" he said

"Lay off, Edward. Let your daughter have some fun." Emmett joked as he threw a marshmallow at our brother. He missed. Edward scowled. Emmett grinned.

I can see this would turn out to become a food fight so I took Nessie and placed her in her high chair. Emmett just started peltering Edward with a fistful of marshmallows. Edward kept on dodging his attacks and that got Emmett more into his game.

Nessie was enjoying the food fight clearly as her uncle was. She was clapping as a stray marshmallow almost hit her. Soon the kitchen was another mess altogether. Marshmallows were stuck to the walls causing it to have small holes. Some even managed to get stuck to the ceiling and the glass cabinets and the tabletop have cracks to them.

I ignored my brothers and proceeded to give Nessie her meal. I didn't know what to give her first so I chose to feed her Emmett's creation. She dug in quickly. Obviously she was hungry. I was sort of taken aback as I watched my niece finish the ice cream sundae. Her face and clothes were a mess. She looked at me with her chocolate-brown eyes and seems to be asking for more. I obliged by giving her another bowl. Chocolate Cereals this time.

"Hey, Nessie, you're one ravenous kid." Emmett said. He had marshmallows stuck to his hair. Nessie just smiled at him and made a move that was like offering him some of her meal.

"Do you think it's a good idea to feed her all these sweets?" the ever-concerned-father asked us. He watched as his daughter gobbled up the second bowl.

"She seems to be enjoying her food." I replied as I gave her another bowl. She grabbed it fast.

We continued to watch as the baby fed. Emmett whistled a couple of times as Nessie made off with her fourth bowl.

"Glad that she's part human, eh, Edward?" Emmett commented.

"Yeah, can't imagine if Nessie has to go hunting like us. Just look at her feed!" I was appalled and awed by the little Cullen feeding in front of us.

A couple of minutes later, Nessie was done eating. She was literally bouncing from her high chair for us to come get her. She was also down right dirty...and sticky. I made the mistake of picking her up.

Nessie giggled as I made a disgusted frown. How on earth did she get this sticky?

When I turned to give her to Emmett or Edward, the two were no longer in the kitchen.

"Oh you guys are really cute." I said exasperated.

Nessie was really bouncing in my arms. Causing my shirt to become as dirty as she was. With a sigh I carried her to the bathroom on the second floor. The moment I stepped in, the carpet squished with excess water.

_Huh? I thought you cleaned up, Edward? _

"I guess I did not get everything." He said behind me. He was smiling at his daughter who was still bouncing in my arms. She held her arms open, asking her father to get her. It was the first time I saw Edward hesitate to hold his daughter.

I had to roll my eyes and just motioned that he fill her tub with bath water. He clearly was glad that he did not get to hold his sticky daughter. When the water was ready, we gently peeled off her sticky clothes and almost dunked her to the tub.

Nessie was so ecstatic that the moment she got in the tub, she kicked and got Edward and I wet. Very wet. She let out a squeal and kicked again.

" again." Edward groaned after wiping his face.

I was about to wipe my own face when Nessie set out another wave towards me. I seriously feel like I could drown in here, if that were possible. The baby was sooo hyper.

"Err, Edward..." I sputtered.

"What?"

"I think it was a big mistake to feed her all those sweets."

"Next time, don't listen to Emmett. Please." He said.

When Nessie was done with her bath, the bathroom was a lot worse than it was after her first bath. Edward and I were drenched too.

"Emmett can you please take Nessie?" Edward requested after we dressed her this time in a simple floral, pink dress and green shoes. I placed a yellow ribbon to finish her look.

Emmett came in the room and took Nessie in his arms.

Edward left to change in his room and I went to the gigantic closet that Alice and I share. I took a simple white shirt and tan pants. I quickly dressed. I met Edward in the hallway as he was about to go down to the staircase.

"Nessie, stop doing that!" We heard Emmett shout. We also heard some other noise coming from downstairs.

We rushed down the stairs but were stopped when we saw what the commotion was about.

Emmett was chasing after a running Nessie. Nessie was giggling as she ran around the wrecked living room.

_Nessie can run???_

I could feel Edward's shock mingle with my own. Our little Cullen is dashing around the wrecked living room like she had been doing it for some time now.

"Damn." We heard Emmett swear as he hit the only remaining chair in the living room left unscathed. It shook a bit and then one arm fell.

"Well, we still have the TV." He sheepishly said.

Edward and I are still frozen from our shock but managed to look at Emmett. Nessie came to a screeching halt in front of us and hugged her father's legs. That woke Edward from his shock.

"Nessie, darling, you can run?"

She just looked at us with impish chocolate brown eyes and clapped her hands.

Since all the chairs in the living room were destroyed, and the dining room was a sticky mess, we just sat down on the steps of the grand staircase.

"What is happening here?" I asked.

"I think it's the sweets." Emmett said. Edward and I turned wide eyes to him. Nessie was still in a hyper mode and managed to escape her father's arms. Soon she was jumping up and down and then sprinted for her toy box at the corner.

We watched with alarmed expressions.

"Do you think this is why chocolates are bad?" Emmett asked.


	6. Chapter 6: AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE

**A/N:** Ok guys, here's something to make up for me keeping some of you waiting for the next chapter. It's not much but when I started typing, the story just sort of flowed. i hope you guys will like it anyway. It was like me thinking that it was time for the guys to get somebody else involved in the mess...oopppsss, I mean it's time for them to get some help. i hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. Reviews are good, you know. it keeps us, the writers, going. thanks.

**DC:** Twilight and its characters are Stephenie Meyer's.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE

**EPOV**

After we placed an exhausted Nessie to bed last night, my brothers and I were also at the brink of exhaustion. We tried to fix whatever we could in the living room and then cleaned up the kitchen. Emmett and Jasper kept on mumbling and swearing as the day took its toll on them.

The sun was just coming out when we finally set the house to some semblance of order.

"I have to give you a hand, Emmett. You fixed the chairs like they were never broken in the first place." I said to my brother as I inspected his handiwork.

"Hey, careful with that." He cautioned me. "The wood glue is not yet dry enough."

"Glue???" I was incredulous.

"Yeah, that's all I could find in the garage. Don't worry. I used lots of it" He scratched his head.

I closed my eyes. _Relax, Edward. Breathe. In. Out._ I ordered myself.

"Emmett, please tell me that you thought about this. I mean glue? Forks has a hardware store you know."

"Well, Sherlock. It was the only thing we have on hand here and yes I do know about the hardware store. I'll drop by later when it _opens._" He rolled his eyes at me.

I shrugged. I feel too tired to answer back.

_Do vampires get this damn tired?_ I heard my brother ask from the kitchen.

"I don't think it's possible before, Jasper. But after yesterday, I think it can happen." I answered loudly enough for him to hear.

"Man, I think I'll get traumatized after this too." Emmett had a piece of wood in his hand. "Err... I don't know where this should go." He answered after noticing my look.

"We have to go online or check out the shops and have things replaced before they come back." Jasper said as he entered the living room.

"Do you think Alice already knows?" Emmett suddenly asked in a worried voice.

"I don't think so. She can't see Nessie right? And as long as our future intertwines with hers, Alice's vision won't see all of this." Jasper said as he swiped his arm around the entire room.

"Thank God for that." Emmett breathed.

"Yeah, a furious Esme is enough." I said.

The three of us sat at the steps again. Mindful of not bumping into any furniture that Emmett pieced together with glue. We were silent for a couple of minutes. Too "tired" to speak, we just sat there.

A knock came from the front door.

"Mind getting that?" I asked my brothers. They both just stared at me. Jasper then leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Emmett pointedly ignored the knocking_. _I didn't even bother to hear who the person could be. I just tuned it out, too exhausted.

We continued to ignore the door. But it seems that the insistent knocking won't stop. Emmett let out a loud sigh.

"Who could that be at this early hour?" He growled as the knocking became a pounding noise.

"Fine, I'll get it. The noise might wake Nessie." I stood up and walked towards the door. I prepared a smile for the unexpected guest but quickly wiped it off when I saw who it was at the door.

"What the hell are you doing here at this hour?" I sourly said.

"And a pleasant good morning to you too." Jacob cheerfully answered. He had his arrogant look about him. "Mind me coming in?" he said pointedly. _You look awful, Edward_.

I didn't bother to answer him and just turned back. I could feel him follow me to the living room.

"Hey, Jacob! What's up, man...pup?" Emmett greeted.

"Well, I came as soon as I can." He said as he ignored Emmett's jibe.

"Huh?" The three of us turned to stare at him.

"Well, Colin was patrolling last night. Sam and I were at a council meeting and just got the report this morning." He started.

We were instantly on alert. "Is there something wrong?" It was Jasper who asked first.

"Well nothing really dangerous or whatsoever...but mind telling me what the hell was going on here last night? Colin thought he heard fighting."

"Oh that." Emmett said. We relaxed at Jacob's question.

"What that? Huh?" Jacob was waiting for an explanation. Seeing that he'll get none, he continued probing.

"He said it sounded like a brawl or something. It took a lot of Colin's control not to break in and see what the ruckus was about." With that Jacob sat at the nearest chair and it gave way to his weight.

We were all dumbstruck. Jacob was sitting at the floor holding one arm rest while the rest of the chair was sprawled under and around him. He has no idea what just happened.

"What the hell..."

Tired as my brothers and I were, we let out loud roars of laughter. I went to help a shocked Jacob to his feet.

"Glad to make you guys laugh." He growled as he accepted my outstretched hand.

Once he was on his feet, he threw the arm rest he still held to the floor. That's when he noticed the holes.

"I'll ask again, what the hell happened here?"

"We're babysitting Nessie." Jasper explained.

"Sure, sure.... And that caused this?" Jacob asked with raised brows." Come on guys. Be serious."

"We are serious." I said.

_Careful, Edward. You know how he is with Nessie. _Jasper warned. I hissed at that information.

"It's none of your concern, Jacob. Thank you." I tried to dismiss him.

"Nice try, Edward. But as your brother mentioned, this concerns Nessie. So might as well explain." He refused to budge. He leaned against the bookcase and it too gave way.

"The fu.....!" He jumped away from the falling bookcase. He dodged away from the falling books.

"Oh man! I just glued that!" Emmett complained.

"Glued it? Are you some kind of stu...?" Jacob started to say but I interrupted him.

"It was the only thing Emmett could find to bind the furniture. Please, don't ask." I almost, almost begged.

"O...K...I think you guys better start explaining _now_. First the chair and then the bookcase...what else is not broken here?"

"The TV's good." Emmett sheepishly answered.

**JPOV**

"The TV's good?"

What is it with these vampires? Are they crazy or what? Edward looked irritated as he turned his back to us to look at the window. _Oh yeah, I forgot he can hear my mind. Sorry about that, Edward._

I heard him sigh aloud. With his back to me, I know I can't get some answers from him. So I turned to look at his brothers.

"Emmett, what do you mean the TV's good?"

"Well the TV's the only thing that's not wrecked in this room." It was Jasper who got to answer first. He had his eyes closed and his head against the wall. He looked tired. In fact, looking at the three of them, they all do.

"What happened here last night?" I was about to take a seat but stopped myself. So I opted to stand in front of them with my arms crossed against my chest.

"We just got a little ticked off with each other."

"Ok. I get that. But why did you guys ruin the living room? You know, Esme's gonna kill you." I said with a laugh.

That got a groan from all three of them.

"Oh-oh. I gather from your cheerful reactions that the destruction is not just in this room right?"

"Ok. Fine. We ruined the house, happy?" Emmett snarled.

"Hey, I couldn't care less if you ruin _your_ house. But what does babysitting Nessie have to do with this?" I was really baffled.

"You wanna know?" Emmett challenged. I smiled. I never back out of a challenge.

"I'm all game, dude."

Five minutes later, I was no longer smiling. Emmett showed me the ruined parts of the house. It was a mess. After the trip, he slumped next to Jasper at the stairs. Edward was still where we left him.

I let out a whistle. "Man, you guys suck."

"Excuse me?" Jasper seemed offended by my comment. Emmett jerked upright. Edward turned to glare at me.

"Ooppss, sorry! I mean not that blood sucking thing...you know what I mean. Ah, hell." I stammered. I ran my hand through my long hair.

"Well, where is Nessie?" I asked instead.

"Still sleeping."

"So keep your voice down."

"I'll keep quiet if I were you."

Whoa, they looked stressed out. Hell, I'm beginning to get stressed out myself. I paced as I thought of how to help these guys, mindful of the holes in the floor.

"I can see you guys need help."

"Hahaha. Funny, Jacob. Are you saying, you're that help?" Emmett sarcastically said.

"Well what if I am?" I dared anyone of them to dispute me. They stayed silent.

_Just as I thought, you guys need help...badly._

Edward frowned at my silent assessment.

"Ok so what if we need help? Do you have any idea how to take care of a baby?" Edward finally asked me as he turned around to face me.

"Well...no."

Emmett scowled at my answer. "Some help you turn out to be."

"Whoa, I may not have firsthand knowledge about taking care of babies, but I have seen how it's done. " I bragged but that seemed not to work.

The three vampires just stared at me like they were waiting for me to grow another head. I was about to break whatever they were thinking when we all heard a loud wailing coming from the second floor. Renesmee was awake and bellowing so loud it hurts my ears. I can see that it also affected the other three. They were frowning like in pain.

"Here we go again!" Emmett complained as he looked heavenwards. Jasper nudged him at the shoulder for that.

"You guys are really something." I heard Edward mutter as he made his way upstairs to get his crying baby.

Once he was out of the room, I looked at Jasper and Emmett and asked in surprise, "She cries like that?"

"Starting last night when Emmett stepped on her doll." Jasper answered me as he glared at his brother.

"That was entirely an honest mistake. Get over it, ok?" Emmett countered as he covered both his ears. Nessie was still making too much noise upstairs.

"Aaarrggghhh....I'm outta here." Emmett said. He was gone in a flash, using vampire speed in his haste to get out of the house.

"Emmett! You come back here!" Jasper had to shout that out over Nessie's loud wailing. I think I heard him sigh when Emmett did not reappear.

"I've never heard her cry that loud before." I observed. Jasper and I both winced as Nessie let out another loud one.

"She is changing so fast in the last couple of hours since we started to watch over her. We really don't understand it ourselves." He stood up and I swear he looked like he wanted to bolt too. When Nessie roared this time, Jasper impishly looked at me and said, "I, uh, better see where Emmett went to."

I was left alone in the Cullen living room scratching my head in half irritation half amusement at their departure.

_Huh, the Cullens afraid of one crying baby? So this is their weakness?_ I thought wickedly.

I turned to look up as Edward started to descend with Nessie. Once she saw me she stopped her crying and started bouncing in her father's arms which made Edward turn to me with a dark frown. I just shrugged and smiled at Nessie. When they reached the bottom landing, Nessie held out her arms to me, asking me to get her.

I turned to her father then, "May I?" I politely asked. He scowled but gave me Nessie anyway.

"Hey, Nessie. What you been up to?" I asked her. When she looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes, Bella's eyes, I still feel that strong pull like chains binding me completely to her. She smiled in answer.

"Hey, Edward. What did Jasper mean when he said Nessie changing so fast?"

"That is an example." He was obviously referring to her tantrum. "Where's Emmett and Jasper?" He looked around the room.

"Your brothers ran away with their hands over their ears screaming." I joked.

"Oh great." He said. It was the first time I got a close up look at Edward. I noticed that his eyes are a tad too dark right now.

"When was the last time you hunted?" I boldly asked.

"How nice of you to show some concern." He irritably answered.

"Cut the crap, Edward. If you need to hunt, I'll look after Nessie" I volunteered. That put a dark scowl on Edward's face.

"The hell... I won't leave my daughter alone with you!" He hissed. That would normally make my blood boil but Nessie was sort of listening to our conversation. So I tried to be polite. It was killing me to lay one smack on my future father-in-law. _Hahaha, that'll be the day._

It was then that his brothers decided to re-enter the room. Emmett was looking a bit sheepish. He was also taking tentative steps towards his niece. I should have known. When Nessie saw her uncle...she remembered her broken doll. She started to cry again. Having her close to I meant that my eardrums got quite a shock from her sudden outburst.

Jasper and Emmett did an immediate about face and went running as far as possible from the crying baby. I looked helplessly at Edward; he was looking at me with the same hapless expression. He let out a sigh and stretched his arms to get his daughter but Nessie clung to my neck, making her crying a lot closer to my ear.

"Nessie, come now." Edward said to his daughter.

"No! Me want Jakey!" Nessie shouted. Edward and I were both stunned. Both of us were unable to move at that sudden and unexpected turn of events.

Nessie spoke! She is barely a year old (although her body is close to that of a two year old).

"Whoa, was that Nessie?" Jasper was back beside me with Emmett following soon. I didn't notice that, I was frozen in place.

Emmett looked like an idiot with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open like that. Edward's face was a riot of emotions.

"Nessie, did you just speak to us?" Edward slowly asked his daughter. Nessie stared at him and she stretched her hands. Edward stepped a bit closer and Nessie placed her hands on both her father's cheek.

"Come. See." She said. Edward's eyes closed at the contact and then he suddenly broke off. His face was a look of surprise and fear; it made me sacred to the bones. Edward stepped backwards until he managed to sit down on the steps.

"What? What was it?" I asked in worry. Jasper and Emmett looked worried too.

"Jakey. See?" Nessie turned to me, her hands touching my face. All of a sudden a collage of images floated through my head. I closed my eyes. I saw Emmett and Edward having problems with the buttons on her dress, Jasper standing beside a mountain of clothes, Emmett singing to her, the three Cullen men arguing at the park, her meal last night.... it was too much, I had to break away.

"I see...." I was struck speechless.

"What is going on?" Emmett asked impatiently. I did not answer him. I guess it was up to Edward to answer that. I placed Nessie in her play area and soon she was busy with her dolls. I joined the three vampires. We need to talk.

Edward realized that and gave out a sigh before he stood up to face his brothers.

" Nessie can speak."

"Duh, Edward, we heard her." Emmett said.

"You really try my patience, Emmett." He said darkly. Jasper gave Emmett a jab in the ribs for that. He then motioned for Edward to continue.

"It seems that Nessie can speak with her voice and with her mind." That was it. A simple explanation but it weighed much. Jasper and Emmett were both wide eyed as they turned to look at the playing child.

"Yeah, she made me see what happened here in the last 24 hrs. You guys are in big trouble when they get back." I can't help it. Despite the shock, I feel so amused now at that thought...

That made the three cringe as the idea of Nessie showing the ladies what happened here, registered to them.

"Oh well, I think we can handle that." Emmett said in his usual offhanded way. But Jasper looked dubious.

"I have to call Bella." Edward said.

"No, not yet!" Jasper protested.

"Oh man, wait until we replace the furniture." Emmett added.

"We can handle this." I said firmly. Three pair of eyes turned to look at me.

"How?" they asked.

"Well for starters, do not panic. Second, I know someone who could help us; I'll give her a ring. Third, you guys need to go hunt. You look terrible." I said calmly.

"He's right."Emmett said, quite incredulous. I don't know if I should resent his tone of voice or just ignore him. He seemed surprised that I was able to think of that.

"I don't know about that." Edward said stubbornly.

I sighed and tried to hold on to whatever is left of my patience. "Edward, she'll be fine with me ok?"

"It's not her I'm worried about." He looked me straight in the eyes. Now that was uncomfortable.

I was saved from answering by Jasper who pointed out that I was right. They need to hunt. Emmett, with his usual goofy way, joked that Nessie can handle me. Edward still looked unconvinced but allowed his brothers to tow him away. The three took turns kissing Nessie and walked towards the backdoor.

But before they stepped out, I remembered something.

"Ugh, guys...I forgot to ask."

"What now, Jacob." Edward said, still clearly irritated with me.

"What happened to all the food I stashed in your fridge?"

The next thing I saw was a shoe flying towards my face. It hit me squarely on the forehead. I caught it before it fell on the floor. It didn't hurt me but I was pissed off. It was Emmett's shoe. It has his smell. I wasn't able to retaliate because they were gone.

Damn these vampires. What the hell did I say wrong? I just asked what happened to the sweets I asked Bella to hide for me and they threw a shoe at me?


End file.
